endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Casting Special, Part 2
Casting Special, Part 2 is the second part of Endurance 3: Hawaii, casting special, first airing on September 11, 2004. Overview The producers of Endurance scrutinize the 40 finalists and pick out 20 lucky kids who will be heading to Hawaii. The kids wait on pins and needles until host JD Roth shows up unexpectedly to reveal they've been chosen for the adventure of a lifetime. Summary The 40 finalists got to make a final tape that would determine their fate. Only 20 kids (10 guys and 10 girls) will make it to the show. In his tape, Antonio talks about his grueling exercise schedule and his awards in sports. Eleanor does the fire, wood, water competition with her cat. Bryanah pretends to drink a raw egg in her tape. Lindi's was the last tape, and she showed off her fast pitching arm against the guys on the softball field. JD Roth and Todd make the final decision. Who makes it? Alex from Plano, Texas gets the call while at basketball practice at school. She is teaching some younger girls how to play basketball. Alex makes it to Endurance. Tom is practicing Tai Kwan Do when he gets the call that he is going to be on Endurance. Lindi also gets the call while practising for softball. Lindi was in shock. Demian comes from Las Vegas, and he was at home with his family eating pizza. Willa was born in the year of the Dragon and made it to the show. Kareem and Bjorn also make it to the show. Marshall makes it and so do Reece, Chris, Brandon, and Taylor. Because of the excitment level, JD decides to actually go to the remaining contestants in person instead of just making a phone call to tell them they are on the show. Rachel's dad coaches for the San Diego chargers and JD pretends to be a football player to let her know that she made it to Endurance. JD goes to Bryanah's house, and she is caught not drinking the raw egg. She drinks it without swallowing the raw egg. Bryanah made pancakes for JD. Sarah is told that she has been selected while out eating lunch with her family. Nicole also gets an in person visit in the pool. Vanetta gets a Hawaiian pizza from JD. Antonio is working out in the gym when he gets a spot from JD, and the news that he is going to Hawaii. JD then goes to Eleanor and says that if she beats him best out of three in the battle of elements. First she picks water to JD's fire. In round two, JD choose wood and Eleanor water. It is the final round. Eleanor picked wood while JD picked water. Eleanor made it to Hawaii. Monroe gets the last visit. He is watching Endurance with some of his friends at home. Monroe says that he loves the show. Monroe is shaking and crying as he hears that he is going to be on Endurance. The casting special continues with the contestants flying out to Hawaii, soaking in the air heading into the competition. Lindi, Sarah and Bryanah are nervous about what's to come, whereas Nicole warns the rest of the group to not even think about backstabbing her; on the other hand, Rachel voices her concern over possible negative first impressions, while Monroe admits to taking a little while to get comfortable in group situations, Alex is keeping her eye out for who wants to win, and who just wants to have fun. Eleanor hopes not to lose the Right to Stay, while Antonio is determined to defy all odds to win. The casting special ends with various clips from the upcoming season. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Season 3 episodes